supernatural_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Dean Winchester/Quotes
List *'Dean:' "Why's it always gotta be me that makes the call? Not that Cass lives in my ass, that dude's busy." Castiel: (appears behind Dean) Dean: "Cass, get out of my ass!" Castiel: I was never in your...?" Mommy Dearest *"What are you, the Dog Whisperer now?" Heart *"You hold him down while we knife him, and then we'll all go out for ice cream and strippers." *''(pulls down pants and raises arms)'' "PUDDINNGGG!....... crazy works." Sam, Interrupted *Dean: "Well, if it isnt the ghost of christmas SCREW YOU!" *"Well that's great, because without your power, you're basically just a baby in a trench coat." Mommy Dearest *"Life as an angel condom. That's real fun." Sympathy for the Devil *"Seriously. Why? Why would anybody want to watch our lives?" The French Mistake *"What kind of douchebag names a character after himself?" The French Mistake *'Victor:' "I-I I shot the sheriff!" Dean: "But you didn't shoot the deputy!" Jus In Bello *"You married fake Ruby?" The French Mistake *"Look at these male model sons of bitches. Nice 'Blue Steel', Sam." *"Misha? Jensen? What's up with the names around here?" The French Mistake *"I'm not wearing any makeup. Oh crap. I'm a painted whore." The French Mistake *"The whistle makes me their god." After School Special *"So, what? We've got a bunch of killer dolls? Like Chucky?" *"What I'm good at... is slicing throats. I ain't a father. I'm a killer. And there's no changing that. I know that now." You Can't Handle The Truth *"You're just as screwed up as I am, you're just... bigger." The Slice Girls * "My Spidey senses are tingling." * "I'm going to go hit the poop deck." *"Look, all I know is that I was not groped by an angel." Are You There, God? It's Me, Dean Winchester *"What was I suppose to do? Let T-1000 walk around and hope that he doesn't open fire?" *Sam: "What kind of thing likes virgins and gold?" Dean: "P. Diddy?" *"Shawshank's a great flick, but let's skip the shower scene." *"Karma's a bitch, bitch." *Christian: "Who you calling?" Dean: "Your wife. Let her know I'm not gonna make it over tonight." *"Let me get dressed, Robo-Cop." * Samuel "So what's so important that you're the King of Hell's cabana boy? What did he offer you: girls, money, hair?" *"Gramps threw a barbeque and left us off the e-vite list?" *"You go with Efron. I've got Bieber." *"Oh god, please let that be a rifle." Everybody Loves a Clown *Dean: "Are you wearing glitter?" Kid: "I only do it to get laid, man." Dean: "...Does it work?" *"Now I lay me down to sleep, I pray to Castiel to get his feathery ass down here." *"What, did you lose the ability to send a text message?" *"We can either take on the Devil together, or you lame-ass bitches can eat me. Literally." Hammer of the Gods *"What are you, the Hamburglar?" My Bloody Valentine *"Why does Heaven care if Harry meets Sally?" *"Team Free Will. One ex-blood junkie, one dropout with six bucks to his name, and Mr. Comatose over there. It's awesome." The Song Remains the Same *"A bloody, violent monster... and you wanna be Facebook friends with him? Nice, Sammy." *"Calm down? I am wearing sunglasses at night. You know who does that? No-talent douche bags. I hate this game. I hate that we're in a procedural cop show. And you want to know why? Because I hate procedural cop shows. There's like 300 of them on television, they're all the freaking same." *Castiel: "Archangel. The one who killed me." Dean: "Excuse me?" Castiel: "His name is Raphael." Dean: "You were wasted by Teenage Mutant Ninja Angel?" Free To Be You and Me *"Eat it, Twilight!" Free To Be You and Me *"Well, how 'bout this, the suite life of Zach and Cass?" *"I'm sitting in a laundry-mat, reading about myself... sitting in a laundry-mat reading about myself. My head hurts." The Monster at the End of This Book *"Go have your Robin Williams 'Oh Captain! my Captain!' moment." *Tessa: "You don't remember me?" Dean: "Honestly, if I had a nickel for every time I heard a girl say that..." Death Takes A Holiday *"Boy, three bedrooms, two baths, and one homicide. This place is going to sell like hotcakes." *"I have been Re-Hymenated." *"Dude, on my car, he showed up naked, covered in bees." *"Vampirates." *"Come on, Sammy. Let's have a beer, talk about it. I'm tired of playing." *"So tell me which one of us is really the monster." *"Do it. It's all you." *"Yes, an Archangel so badass that he was personally dumped into the cage by God himself." O Brother, Where Art Thou? *"Man. Those pillows, right? The little chocolates that they put on? I mean, I'm ruined, Sam. Those limey sons of bitches ruined me. I even took a swim this morning." Ladies Drink Free *Driver picks the music; shotgun shuts his cakehole! *I mean come on, we hunt Monsters! Normal people - they see a monster and they run, but not us; we search out things that want to kill us. You know who does that? Crazy People! *"I'm Batman." *"Savin people, hunting things, the familiy business." *"Dude, you fugly." *"Dude, where's the pie!?" *Victor Henriksen You kinky son of a bitch, we don't swing that way. References